Ich bin immer für dich da
by nachtdrude
Summary: Warum hat Ron seine große Liebe Hermine verlassen und ist auf die Seite des Mürders Dumbeldores gewechselt um gegen Harry Potter zu kämpfen? Was ist passiert, dass er nicht nur Ginny sondern auch Draco Malfoy mit seinem Leben beschützen will? In der Hau
1. Prolog

Prolog

Ron stand fröstelnd an einer Straßenecke. Es war ein eisiger Winterabend, doch das war nicht der einzige Grund. Der Grund war das was heute Abend passieren würde und was passieren konnte. Nein, vor dem Tod hatte er keine Angst, auch nicht vor einem Kampf. Angst vor solch banalen Dingen hatte er schon als Schüler nicht mehr gekannt. Er hatte Angst davor wer sein Gegner sein würde, Angst wirklich töten zu müssen, und noch mehr davor wen er vielleicht töten müsste. Als er die zwei kommen sah lächelte er, es war ein trauriges Lächeln, sie waren alles was er noch hatte.

„Bist du bereit?" Seine Schwester streichelte zärtlich seine Wange „Du weißt, du musst das nicht tun."

Ron sah sie traurig an. „Doch Gin, es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

Eine Hand legte sich freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter „Dann lass uns gehen. Es ist soweit." Er sah Draco an und nickte.

Mitfühlend sah Draco Ron an, er wusste was für eine Qual es für ihn sein musste und er bewunderte ihn mehr als jeden anderen. Er würde in den Kampf ziehen - gegen Gegen Harry Potter und gegen Hermine, seine große Liebe

Ron war in Gedanken versunken, an das letzte Mal als er Harry und Hermine gesehen hatte, an den Tag an dem er, Ginny und Draco aus Hogwarts geflohen waren.

„Ron, sie haben Snape geholfen zu entkommen! Du weißt dass er wegen Mordes an Dumbeldore gesucht wird!"

Harrys Stimme klang verzweifelt, doch Ron grinste nur höhnisch. Alle Fassung fiel von ihren Gesichtern

„Du auch?" presste Hermine tonlos hervor.

Rons Gesicht war ausdruckslos „Nein, aber ich hätte es, und ich werde mit Sicherheit niemanden ausliefern."

Auch Harrys Gesicht war nun kalt.

„Du hast dich also entschieden?"

„Ja!"

„Warum? Ist es so schwer für dich gewesen in meinem Schatten zu stehen?" fragte Harry enttäuscht.

Ron lachte bitter „Du wirst größenwahnsinnig Potter. Du kennst den wahren Grund."

„Diesmal lasse ich dich gehen, weil du mein Freund bist, ja Ron, bist. Ich hoffe wir werden uns nie im Kampf begegnen. Ich möchte dich oder Ginny nicht töten müssen." sagte Harry enttäuscht und ging.

Hermine stand nun mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, du stellst dich gegen uns, gegen Harry, gegen MICH! Nach alldem was passiert ist."

Traurig wischte er mit seinem Daumen eine ihrer Tränen fort. „Ich liebe dich und es bricht mir das Herz, aber ich muss es tun. Nach alldem was passiert ist."

„Ron, ich weiß, du hast geschworen deine Schwester zu beschützen, aber das kannst du nicht mehr. Sie ist bereits verloren. Sie hat bereits gewählt. Du hast noch eine Chance."

Ron sah sie wieder so kalt an wie vorhin. „Auch du kennst meine Gründe. Du hast dich für deinen Weg entschieden, ich für meinen. Merlin weiß, dass es der richtige ist." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Boden und ging.

„Sie lügt Ron! Sie lügt!"Rief sie ihm weinend hinterher.

Sie standen jetzt vor dem Geheimquartier der TERRORISTEN. Er Ron ein Terrorist. Allein der Gedanke hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Draco klopfte zweimal...einmal...dreimal an die Tür und sprach das Passwort. Die Tür öffnete sich und Gregory Goyle nickte und ließ sie herein. Kaum jemand seiner alten Freund war hier und kaum jemand vertraute ihm, ihm dem Schatten von Potter. Es war lange her, doch unvergessen. Keiner sprach sein Misstrauen aus, aus Angst vor Draco, doch es lag deutlich im Raum.

Nur Severus Snape fragte „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das schaffen, Weasley? Es könnte sein, dass sie einen der beiden töten müssen?" Seine Stimme klang fies, doch er kannte ihn mittlerweile gut, und wusste, dass es nicht so war.

„Ja." antwortete er mit fester Stimme „Ich wusste von Anfang an worauf ich mich einlasse." Snape nickte.

Oh ja, Ron wusste es. Er konnte sterben, in Askaban landen oder das schlimmste, Hermine töten. Er wusste auch, dass wenn sie es schafften, alles vorbei war, der nächste Gegner aus den eigenen Reihen kommen könnte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sogar höher als, wie es dieses mal gewesen war, viel höher. Er vertraute niemandem mehr. Nein, Niemand war falsch. Ginny vertraute er blind. Ginny, Draco und Neville. Jetzt war es soweit. Die Zeit war endgültig gekommen, sich zu rächen was er Ginny angetan hatte, ihn zu stürzen und zu töten. Den gefeierten, den wahnsinnigen, den Diktator und selbst ernannten Gott - HARRY POTTER!

Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?

Also die Storry geht hauptsächlich darum wie sich alles so zusammenfügt und geht danach hier weiter. Auch wenn es gerade so rüberkommen mag, ist keine Fortsetzung vom 6. Teil. Am Anfang lebt Dumbeldore noch und stirbt auch anders.


	2. Chapter 1 Seelenschmerz

Chapter 1 - Seelenschmerz

Ginny Weasley sollte glücklich sein. Sie war nun im vorletztem Jahr, sie war mit Harry Potter zusammen. Harry Potter, Held der Zauberwelt. Voldemort war tot, gestorben bei einem ?Überraschungsangriff auf Harry im letzten Sommer. Harry war gerade volljährig geworden, und Voldemort hatte gehofft, er sei noch immer dumm und unerfahren, doch er hatte ihn unter, sich selbst überschätzt, so dass es für Harry ein leichtes war ihn zu besiegen. Harry war mächtig geworden , sehr mächtig und er hatte auf Voldemort nur gewartet.

Ein paar Monate vorher hatte er sich in Ginny verliebt, erkannt dass das keine Mädchen, dass er immer wie eine Schwester gesehen hatte, zu einer wunderschönen, ihn stark anziehenden Frau geworden war.

Ja, Ginny Weasley sollte glücklich sein. Sie hatte eine große, mehr als liebevolle Familie, brauchte vor nichts und niemandem mehr Angst haben Angst haben und sie war mit ihm zusammen. Harry Potter, dem Jungen, den sie vom ersten Moment an geliebt und bewundert hatte. Doch sie war nicht glücklich, nicht mehr.

Sie saß ganz allein, an einer gut versteckten Stelle am Waldrand, auf einer alten Bank. Erst vor kurzem hatte sie diesen Ort gefunden. Sie saß kerzengerade auf der Lehne, die Hände neben sich, und starrte ins Leerer. Eine Träne, eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange und ihr Gesicht wurde wieder hart wie Stein.

Oh nein, sie würde nicht weinen, auf keinen Fall würde sie weinen!

Sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Was wollte der denn hier ausgerechnet der?

Obwohl, er war auch nicht schlimmer als irgendjemand anders. Egal wer sie hier gefunden hätte, würde sie stören und auf irgendeine erdenkliche Weise nerven. Ausfragerei und Bemühungen des Tröstens wären auch nicht nerviger wie die Hänseleien und Beschimpfungen die nun folgen würden. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Auch Draco Malfoy hatte genug Gründe mit sich und seinem Leben zufrieden zu zu sein. Er war Schulsprecher, Suche des Qidditchteams und konnte an jedem Finger mindestens zehn Mädchen haben, doch er fühlte sich allein. Natürlich wirklich allein war er so gut wie nie, Crabbe, Doyle und Pansy waren manchmal kaum abzuschütteln, aber allein und allein waren zweierlei. Voller Ironie dachte er daran, wie schwer es doch manchmal für einen einsamen Menschen sein konnte, mal wirklich allein zu sein, um nachzudenken.

Draco schlich sich nach dem Abendessen aus dem Schloss in Richtung Wald. Bloß keinem über den Weg laufen, vollgesülzt werden. Nahe dem Waldrand ging er zu seinem Versteck. Hier würde er seine Ruhe haben, hier war ihm noch nie jemand begegnet.

In seinem zweiten Jahr hatte er diesen Ort gefunden, und oft hier gewesen, und nie, nicht einmal hatte sich jemand hierher verirrt. Nichtmal dieser Holzkopf Hagrid, der jede Ecke kannte wie seine Westentasche schien diesen Ort zu kennen. Hier vergrub er sich vor seinem Leben, das er oftmals so sehr hasste

Doch da, da saß tatsächlich jemand auf seiner Bank. Wer?

Die Wolken lichteten sich, und das Mondlicht fiel auf ein Mädchen mit langem roten Haar. Ginny Weasley, hübsch beliebt, immer gut gelaunt, Potters kleine Freundin. Doch sie sah gequält aus, dabei sollte sie das glücklichste Mädchen der Schule sein. Wortlos setzte er sich auf die andere Seite der Banklehne. Was interessierte es ihn schon. Er hatte seine Probleme, Ginny Weasley ihre.

Ginny öffnete die Augen. Die erwarteten dummen Sprüche waren ausgeblieben, doch sie spürte, dass er noch da war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Draco verwundert an. E hatte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, Mund und Nase in die Hände vergraben und blicke starr mit leerem Gesicht vor sich hin. Ginny sah wieder nach vorn, er hatte ihr auch den Respekt gezollt, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, also wollte sie ihn ebenso wenig mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit belästigen. Draco Malfoys Probleme interessierten sie eh nicht, sie hatte eigene.

Lange saßen sie einfach so da, beide versunken in ihre Gedanken, bis Draco aufstand. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen, sonst fingen sie noch an ihn zu suchen. Eigentlich wollte er einfach gehen, doch irgendetwas zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben. Er strich Ginny übers Haar. „Wird schon wieder."

Dann ging er.

Er verstand auch nicht ganz, was das gerade war. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte sich bedanken, dass sie nichts gesagt hatte, ihr Trost spenden. Eigentlich hatte er sie noch bitten wollen, den Mund zu halten, über den Ort, die Begegnung, doch er wusste einfach, dass sie das sowieso tun würde.

Draco war weg. Ginny fühlte immer noch die Berührung auf ihrem Haar. Es hatte gut getan, so verdammt gut wie schon lange nichts mehr. Sie wusste, morgen waren sie wieder so etwas ähnliches wie Feinde. Slytherin und Griffindor, Malfoy und Weasley. Nur hier, an diesem Ort, in der Zeit die sie hier gesessen hatten waren sie einfach nur zwei Menschen, zwei Menschen mit dem Namen Ginny und Draco gewesen.

Als Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, stürmte Pansy sofort auf ihn zu.

„Da bist du ja!"

Er grinste sein schiefes böses Malfoygrinsen

„Ja da bin ich" Er umarmte sie und drückte fest ihren Po „Und ich will spielen."

Sie grinste fies zurück, sie liebte spielen. Sie biss ihn in den Hals, ließ sich hoch heben, schlang die Beine um ihn und ließ sich in sein Zimmer tragen.

Die kleine Schlampe war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte und wie immer auch bekam.

Ginny kam strahlend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging auf Harry, Ron und Hermine zu. Liebevoll gab sie ihrem Freund einen Kuss.

„Hi mein Schatz."

„Wo warst du denn, ich wollte dich schon suchen." fragte Harry

Ginny antwortete mit ihrem nie vergehendem herzlichen Lächeln „Ich war ein wenig an der frischen Luft. Ich wär ja so gern mit dir zusammen spazieren gegangen, wusste aber nicht wo du warst."

Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß „Jetzt sind wir ja beide hier." Dann küsste er sie innig.

Sie hätte kotzen können als sie seine Zunge in ihrem Mund spürte.


	3. Chapter 2 Dunkle Träume

Chapter 2 – Dunkle Träume

Ginny schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und sah sich um. Sie hatte geträumt, nur geträumt. Tränen drohten ihr in die Augen zu schießen. Wie lange schon kämpfte sie gegen, diese Tränen? Wann würde sie letztendlich doch die Kraft verlieren?

In ihrem Kopf hörte sie noch einmal Harrys Worte. „Würde ich dich nicht so abgöttisch lieben, würde ich mich ernsthaft fragen, ob du es wirklich würdig bist, meine Freundin zu sein." - dann lass mich doch endlich frei! - schrie Ginny in ihren Gedanken.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, gab sich einen Ruck, setzte wieder ihr strahlendes Lächeln auf und machte sich für den Tag fertig.

Ginny ließ sich fröhlich neben Harry auf den Platz am Griffindortisch fallen und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie sich dem Frühstück widmete. Mitleidig sah sie zu Ron, der gequält Hermine zuhörte, die ihm einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit die Faches Zaubertränke, das Ron abgewählt hatte, belehrte. Irgendwann war es Ron zu viel und er stopfte Hermine, sein Schinkenbrot, in den Mund. „Erst Frühstück, dann Gemecker." Grinsend machte er sich ein neues Brot. Auch Ginny musste lachen.

Ihr Blick verließ die beiden, und landete wie zufällig am Slytherintisch. Schnell sah sie wieder weg. Sie hatte Draco gesehen. Da saß er, mit dem gleichen überheblichen selbstgefälligem Grinsen wie immer und ließ sich den Hals ablecken. Was auch immer gestern mit ihm los gewesen war, es war vorbei. Malfoy war wieder der alte. Sie würde ihn so schnell, wenn überhaupt, DORT nicht wiedersehen.

Auch Draco hatte schlecht geträumt. Schweißgebadet wurde er wach. Jede Nacht diese Träume. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal keinen Albtraum? Er erinnerte sich nicht daran.

Er sah in den Spiegel. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, seine Haare waren strähnig und seine Haut war von einem krank aussehenden grau überzogen. Er sah einfach beschissen aus und so fühlte er sich auch.

Er ging duschen. Natürlich, zwei drei einfache Zaubersprüche hätten ihn auch wieder frisch und sauber fühlen und aussehen lassen, doch das kalte Wasser auf seiner Haut tat ihm einfach gut und ließ seine Gedanken wieder klar werden.

Die Worte seines Vaters hallten in seinen Gedanken nach „Du bist es nicht wert, den Namen Malfoy zu tragen. Du bist es nicht einmal wert, den Namen überhaupt in den Mund zu nehmen!" Draco schnaubte innerlich, er hätte es sich bestimmt auch nicht ausgesucht.

Jetzt saß Draco am Frühstückstisch und Pansy knutschte an seinem Hals rum. -Das kleine Miststück kriegt auch nie genug! - Er dachte gerade über eine kleine Nummer vor dem Unterricht nach. Zum Glück nahm Pansy es ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr übel, dass er sie zum schlafen immer wegschickte. Andere Mädchen reagierten da zickiger. Die Mühe sie zu besänftigen musste Draco bei seiner Dauergeliebten nur noch aufbringen, wenn sie was von seinen anderen kleinen Liebschaften mitbekam.

Verstohlen linste Draco zum Griffindortisch. Ginny lachte fröhlich. Ein Lachen, dass so manches Herz erwärmen konnte. Sie war wie immer. Wie immer außer gestern. Es war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. Hatte sie gestern einfach nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt, oder spielte sie da nur Theater? Die wahren Gefühle verstecken, damit kannte Draco sich aus. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sie öfter zu sehen.

Zurück aus seinen Gedanken, bemerkte Draco, dass Pansy noch immer an seinem Hals hing und ihre Hand seinen Schenkel hoch wanderte. „Parkinson verdammt! Ich will essen und nicht kotzen!" Pansy guckte ihn verblüfft und etwas wütend an, als Draco ihren Kopf von sich drückte. Sie sagte nichts und auch Draco gab kein weiteres Wort von sich. Er hatte, auch wenn es selten war, gerade auf Rummachen absolut keinen Bock mehr.

Den Tag über passierte nichts außergewöhnliches. Als Ginny und Draco sich zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden über den Weg liefen, zischten sie sich nur beleidigend an, alles wie immer.

Es wurde Abend und Ginny ging ins Bett, und schlief wie immer seit einiger Zeit erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, ängstlich und nachdenklich ein.

Ginny knallte gegen die Wand und sank ängstlich auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Dämliche Kuh!" schrie Harry sie an „Kannst du es nicht einmal richtig machen?"

„Es tut mir leid, ehrlich!" Ginnys Stimme war flehend, sollte er sich doch wieder beruhigen, doch die Wut verschwand nicht aus Harrys Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, immer tut es dir leid. Hundert mal habe ich dir gesagt und gezeigt wie es geht, um jedes Mal tut es dir leid! ... Crucio!"

Nacht für Nacht erlebte sie erneut was wirklich geschehen war. Dabei hätte sie diesen Tag auch so nie vergessen. Harry war ausgerastet, auf einmal. Sie hatte es wieder nicht geschafft, den Avada Kedarvra herauf zu beschwören und auf die Übungspuppe zu schmettern.

Danach war er plötzlich wieder ganz sanft gewesen. Tränen waren über sein Gesicht gelaufen, als er Ginny um Verzeihung angefleht hatte. Ginny hatte es ihm nicht verziehen, aber aus Angst wie weit er noch gehen könnte, hatte sie so getan.

„Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Was ist, wenn der Tag kommt, und es ist die einzigste Chance dich zu wehren? Du bist meine Freundin, und so viele Todesser sind noch auf der Flucht. Ich will doch auch nicht, dass du diesen Spruch jemals brauchst, aber wenn du ihn brauchst, solltest du ihn können." Das war Harrys klägliche Begründung für seinen Ausraster.

Auch Draco hatte wieder einen seiner all nächtlichen Albträume.

Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Sein Vater hatte hatte ihm seinen Stock so hart durch das Gesicht gezogen, dass er auf den Boden geschlagen war. Abschätzend grinsend hatte sein Vater seinen Fuß auf Dracos Kehle gestellt und übte immer mehr Druck aus.

„Wie fühlt man sich geprügelt und hilflos wie ein wertloser Muggel?"

Tränen der Angst stiegen Draco in die Augen. Sein Vater funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich muss zu viel gesoffen haben, als ich dich gezeugt habe. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich mich fragen, von wem deine Mutter sich hat ficken lassen, dass so eine Missgeburt dabei raus gekommen ist."

Draco atmete tief ein als er wach wurde. Das Gefühl des Erstickens war noch immer da. Er wusste, an diesem Tag, hätte sein Vater ihn ohne zu zögern umgebracht. Lucius war sauer genug, dass sein einziger Sohn es nicht schaffte, wenn schon nicht Potter, dann wenigstens dieses vermaledeite Schlammblut oder den dummen Blutsverräter von einem Weasley, auszuschalten. Jetzt hatte Draco es nicht mal geschafft, einen Wertlosen Muggel zu töten. Draco hatte behauptet, dass etwas schief gelaufen, war, aber die Wahrheit war, er konnte es einfach nicht.

Er wusste, dass nur seine Mutter für sein Leben verantwortlich war. Narzissa hätte Lucius höchst persönlich nach Askaban verfrachtet.

Narzissa war nicht unbedingt die liebevollste Mutter und im Grunde war es ihr egal was Lucius mit Draco anstellte, aber umbringen ging ihr zu weit. Sie wollte nicht umsonst fast einen ganzen Tag in den Wehen gelegen haben!


	4. Chapter 3 Zweisamkeit

Chapter 3 - Zweisamkeit

Drei Tage nachdem sie das erste mal dort auf Draco getroffen war getroffen waren, war Ginny wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem, wie sie noch immer glaubte, persönlichen Nachdenkplatz. Sie erstarrte, da saß doch tatsächlich dieser Malfoy schon wieder. Ja da saß er, ähnlich wie das letzte Mal, nur dass er den Kopf ganz in die Hände gelegt hatte.

Ginny dachte nach, sollte sie ihn nicht lieber allein lassen? Noch hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Sie atmete noch einmal durch. - Ach was, er hat sich doch auch einfach dazu gesetzt, ohne sich um mich zu kümmern. Was soll er schon sagen? -

Draco bemerkte Ginny noch immer nicht, auch nicht als er für einen kurzen Moment auf sah und in die Ferne starrte. Ginny bemerkte sein Gesicht, er sah regelrecht verzweifelt aus. Das war definitiv nicht der Draco Malfoy den sie kannte, und er sah auch nicht aus wie jemand, dem es morgen wieder gut gehen würde. Man sah deutlich, dass Draco große, sehr große Probleme zu haben schien. Ginny überlegte, ob sie ihn nicht einfach fragen sollte, ob es ihm gut ging, tat es aber doch nicht. - So eine blöde Frage, ihm geht es gar nicht gut! - So wie er da saß, tat er ihr leid, doch warum sollte er gerade mit ihr reden sollen?

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Draco Ginny dann doch noch bemerkte. Ginny hatten leise „flamaro" geflüstert. Sie hatte Draco eigentlich nicht stören wollen, was ihr dann doch misslungen war. Draco hatte sie flüstern hören, dann roch er Rauch. Als er fragend zu ihr sah, hielt Ginny ihm eine kleine Schachtel hin, „Auch eine?"

Skeptisch sah Draco die kleinen Stängel an, von denen Ginny eins in der Hand hielt, es zu ihrem Mund führte, inhalierte und Rauch ausbließ.

„Muggelteile, tierisch ungesund, aber ungemein beruhigend." fügte sie hinzu als sie Dracos Unsicherheit bemerkte.

Nach weiterem kurzen Zögern nahm Draco sich nun doch eine Zigarette. Auch er zündete sie mit dem Zauberstab an und zog kräftig daran. Unwillkürlich musste husten und ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln huschte über Ginnys Gesicht. Draco zog noch einmal, vorsichtiger daran.

Wieder saßen sie eine stillschweigend beieinander. Draco überlegte sich ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, bemerkte aber, dass Ginny schon längst in den Tiefen ihrer Gedankenwelt versunken war. Er fragte sich so langsam ernsthaft was dieses Mädchen bloß für Probleme hatte. Noch nie hatte er gesehen, dass jemand so krampfhaft versuchte nicht nur seine Qualen zu verbergen, sogar vor sich selber stark zu sein. Draco überkam das dringende Verlangen, Ginny in den Arm zu nehmen, hielt sich aber zurück. Das letzte was dieses Mädchen jetzt gebrauchen konnte war wohl, ein Typ, den sie gar nicht mal leiden konnte, der ihr sein Mitgefühl aufdrängte.

Langsam stand Draco auf. Er warf noch einen Blick auf Ginny und ging. Seit er Ginny bemerkt hatte, hatte er sich fast ausschließlich mit ihrer möglichen Gedankenwelt befasst. Auch wenn sie das gar nicht bemerken konnte, hatte Draco dabei das Gefühl gegen ein stilles Abkommen, dass sie definitiv hatten, zu verstoßen. Draco wollte Ginny nicht länger belästigen.

Jetzt war es Ginny die nichts bemerkt hatte. Nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Draco nicht mehr da war. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich allein. Sie sah sich um. Draco war weg. - Wie spät ist es wohl? - Ginny seufzte und ging zum Schloss. Hoffentlich begegnete sie Harry nicht.

Ginny hatte Glück. Nur Ron saß im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr Bruder lächelte sie an, und Ginny lächelte ehrlich zurück. Ron war der einzige der noch ein ehrliches ungespieltes Lächeln bei hervorzaubern konnte, und dafür liebte sie ihren Bruder.

„Wo ist denn Harry? Ich dachte er wäre mit dir zusammen?" fragte Ron

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, innerlich erschrak sie, doch sie lächelte weiter -War er ihr vielleicht gefolgt? -

„Nein keine Ahnung wo er ist. Wo ist denn Hermine?" fragte nun Ginny und Ron seufzte. „In der Bibliothek. Manchmal macht sie mich echt wahnsinnig mit ihrer Lernerei." dann grinste er schelmisch „Und mit allem anderen auch."

Ginny strich ihrem Bruder über den Kopf. „ Ich freu mich so das du glücklich bist." - Wenigstens du. -

Dann ging Ginny ins Bett.

Immer öfter trafen Ginny und Draco sich wie zufällig an IHREM, ja mittlerweile ihrem, Ort. Auch wenn sie es nicht einmal gegenüber sich selbst nicht zugegeben hätten, sie waren froh über die Nähe des anderen. Zwar konnten sie ihre Probleme dadurch noch lange nicht vergessen, doch es tat gut.

Besonders Draco hatte das Gefühl endlich nicht mehr ganz so allein zu sein. Ginny war in gewisser Weise wie er. Sie beide zeigten, den Menschen, was sie sehen wollten. Während Ginny alle mit ihrer strahlenden Frühlichkeit bezauberte, ließ er, Draco jeden die Überheblichkeit und Gefühlskälte eines Malfoy spüren. Die wahren Gefühle sah keiner und konnte auch keiner erahnen. Weder Dracos, noch Ginnys. Nur HIER, wo keiner es mitbekam konnten sie ihre Gefühle frei lassen.

Wenn sie sich im Schloss begegneten, war alles wie immer. Draco hatte zwar wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, sie zu ignorieren, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Ginny gemacht. Sie hatte immer wieder einen flotten Spruch oder eine Beleidigung auf der Zunge.

Eines Nachmittags flirtete Draco auf einem der Gänge mit einem, wie er fand, verdammt süßen Mädchen. Vielleicht ein wenig jung, vierte Klasse schätzte er. Er lehnte lässig mit einer Hand neben ihr an der Wand, und die Augen des Mädchens schauten ihn verträumt an.

„Na Malfoy, findest wohl keine mehr in deiner Altersklasse mehr, die dich noch ranl ässt." zischte es hinter ihm. Es war Ginny

„Eifersüchtig, Wiesel?" zischte er zurück, wobei er sie abwertend ansah.

Ginny lachte höhnisch auf „Soviel Tierliebe bringe ich dann, doch nicht auf, Frettchen."

Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, und ihn Blitzschnell an Ginnys Kehle. Die stand nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand. „Und Weasley? Was wären wir denn gerne?" fragte Draco böse

Ginny grinste genauso fies wie er. „Keine Ahnung was du gern wärst, ich wäre nur nicht gern in deiner Haut, wenn du Harry Potters Freundin etwas antust." Genauso höhnisch wie Ginny gerade eben gab er zurück. „Ach sein kleines Miststück kann sich wohl nicht alleine wehren."

Ihr grinsen wurde breiter, „Doch kann es!" und Draco bekam einen festen Tritt vors Schienbein. Draco verzog das Gesicht und war von dem Schmerz abgelenkt. Ginny schob den Zauberstab einfach bei Seite und schritt mit spöttischem Ausdruck und erhobenen Hauptes davon. Draco sah ihr böse hinerher, aber er war nicht böse. Er war mehr als fasziniert von ihr. Sie beherrschte das Spiel perfekt.

Draco wand sich wieder dem Mädchen zu, dass noch immer da stand. Er sah es an, atmete genervt durch, wand sich wieder ab und ließ sie einfach stehen. Das Mädchen sah ihm enttäuscht hinterher. Draco verlor einfach jedes mal die Lust an den Mädchen, wenn er diese Weasley sah und das ärgerte ihn.

Ginny ging in Richtung große Halle, stolz dass sie sich gegenüber Draco noch genauso verhalten konnte wie immer, und froh, wenn auch nur kurz in seiner Nähe gewesen zu sein. Sie war jetzt mit Harry verabredet, da hatte sie diesen kleinen Kraftschub gebrauchen können.


	5. Chapter 4 Gefangen

Chapter 4 – Gefangen

Fast täglich sahen sich Ginny und Draco nun. Gegenüber sich selbst mussten sie zugeben, dass sie oft nur hin gingen, um den anderen zu sehen, auch wenn sie noch immer nicht miteinander sprachen. Mittlerweile war es Herbst geworden.

Ginny war gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss zu, als Harry auf sie zu kam. „Ginny verdammt, wo warst du schon wieder?"

„Nur spazieren." antwortete Ginny unsicher. Harrys Stimme klang besorgt, doch sein Gesicht versprach nichts Gutes.

Harry nahm Ginny bei der Hand und zog sie in eine Ecke. Plötzlich griff er sie an den Hals und zog sie die Wand hoch. „Hast du kleine Schlampe dich mit nem anderen getroffen?"

Ginny liefen vor Schreck und Angst Tränen aus den Augen. „Nein!" krächzte sie beinahe erstickend, mit letzter Kraft.

Harry drückte noch fester zu und guckte sie hasserfüllt an. „Wenn ich dich auch nur einmal mit einem anderen sehe, wirst du es bitter bereuen!"

Dann ließ er sie wieder runter, Ginny sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und faste sich keuchend an den Hals. Harry kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände. Sein Gesicht war wieder weich und liebevoll. „Ginny ich liebe dich! Bitte sag dass du mich auch liebst. Ja?" Er half ihr auf und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen sagte sie leise „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

Liebevoll wischte er ihre Tränen fort und besah sich Ginnys Hals. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und entfernte die Druckstellen. Noch einmal gab er ihr einen Kuss, legte den Arm um sie und ging mit ihr zum Schloss.

Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt dass sie beobachtet wurden. Gregory Goyle hatte gesehen wie Harry Ginny in eine Ecke gezogen hatte und war ihnen gefolgt. Gut versteckt hatte er die Szene unter Kontrolle. Jetzt sah er gerade, wie das Paar Arm in Arm ins Schloss gingen und blieb mit offenem Mund zurück. Er hatte ja schon viel gesehen, auch viele Abartigkeiten waren ihm nicht fremd, aber so was von einem Griffindor? Nicht nur irgendein Griffindor, es war der große Harry Potter.

Langsam aber sicher fasste er sich wieder. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht ging er in die Kerker. Er hatte da eine bahnbrechende Beobachtung gemacht, dass musste er erzählen.

Draco hatte Pansy auf dem Schoß und genoss, wie sie an seinem Ohr knabberte, als Goyle in den Gemeinschaftsraum platzte. Sein Gesicht war überzogen von bösartiger Freude, als er zu erzählen begann.

Draco schmiss Pansy von seinem Schoß und stand auf. Pansy landete unsanft auf ihrem Hintern, wofür sie Draco einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf Blick zuwarf, den dieser aber gar nicht bemerkte. Verblüfft, was bei ihm darin bestand eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, sah Draco Goyle an. Sein Gesicht verzog sich in ein gemeines Grinsen, das die Bösartigkeit seines Gegenüber um Längen schlug. „Potter prügelt sein kleines Püppchen, so so. Daraus lässt sich doch bestimmt was machen." Angestrengt dachte er nach, fuhr dann aber an alle anwesenden fort. „Erstmal kein Wort darüber. Ich muss mir erst was einfallen lassen."

Dann ging er in Richtung seines Zimmers. Pansy folgte ihm um ihn erneut anzubaggern und wieder stieß Draco sie fest von sich. „Verpiss dich, ich muss nachdenken!"

Ja, nachdenken, das musste er wirklich.

Draco war, der Herr über seine Fassung. Auch jetzt war er es geblieben, doch noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen. Dieses mal hätte er sie beinahe verloren. Jetzt hätte er gut und gerne eins von Ginnys Muggel- Glimmstängeln vertragen können.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ließ er sich noch immer schockiert, auf sein Bett fallen. Wie hatte dieser Mistkerl es nur angestellt, dass dieses Mädchen so vor ihm kuschte. Das war doch nicht Ginny Weasley, was Goyle da eben beschrieben hatte. Er kannte dieses Teufelsweib. Mutig und kampfbereit, wie es nur eine wahre Griffindor es sein konnte, stark und selbstbewusst, in jeder Hinsicht. Immer hatte sie einen flotten Spruch oder einen Fluch auf den Lippen um sich zu wehren. Gut, dass Ginny Probleme hatte und im Inneren litt, hatte ja er schon bemerkt, aber dass sie sich so unterdrücken ließ, dass konnte doch einfach nicht sein. Das war sie einfach nicht. - Was hat dieser verdammte Hurensohn nur mit dir angestellt? -

Er musste sie sehen. Am liebsten wäre er los gelaufen, sie zu suchen. Er wollte wissen, wie es ihr jetzt ging. Er musste wohl oder übel bis morgen warten. Er hoffte, dass sie kam.

Ginny lag mittlerweile auch in ihrem Bett, und dachte nach. Schon wieder! Schon wieder war er so brutal gewesen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht von ihm trennen. Er würde komplett ausrasten, wer weiß was er dann tun würde. Sie töten, nein das würde er nicht, aber vielleicht jemand anders. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass Harry fähig wäre ihrer Familie zu schaden, doch er hatte es angedroht. Das Risiko war zu hoch.

Sie musste an Draco denken. Durch seine Nähe war es ihr soviel besser gegangen. Plötzlich bekam sie Angst, Angst um Draco. Wenn Harry von ihm erfuhr... Der Gedanke überraschte Ginny selber. Da war schließlich nichts zu erfahren. Trotzdem, die wenn auch zufälligen Aufeinander treffen, würde Harry missverstehen. Sie selbst konnte es ja nicht einmal verstehen.

Dann wurde es Ginny klar, sie durfte nicht mehr dorthin gehen, wollte sie Draco nicht in Gefahr bringen. Draco war ein starker Zauberer, das wusste Ginny, aber Harry war stärker. Vermutlich war er mittlerweile stärker als Dumbeldore. Harry hielt Draco, so wie alle Slytherins eh für das pure Böse. Er sah in ihnen lauter kleine zukünftige Voldemorts. Ginny wusste, er würde Draco ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Er hatte soviel mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, und dann brachte ihn ein Mädchen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht mochte, dass er nur stillschweigend akzeptierte in Lebensgefahr. Das durfte Ginny nicht zulassen. Sie würde Draco nicht mehr sehen.

Bis tief in die Nacht lag Draco einfach nur so da und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin, bis ihm die Augen zufielen und er schließlich doch noch einschlief.

Im Traum sah Draco Ginny auf der Bank sitzen. Rauchend, mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an. Er wollte zu ihr gehen sie in den Arm nehmen sie trösten.

Der Traum änderte sich. Nun sah Draco Harry vor sich liegen, tot. Sein Vater kam auf ihn zu, voller stolz. „Ich habe Potter getötet, Vater." Hörte Draco sich selber sagen.

Und wieder änderte sich das Bild. Wieder sah er Ginny vor sich, nun lächelnd. Sie lächelte IHN an und fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals.

Draco wurde wach. Irgendetwas war anders wie sonst. Natürlich, er war nicht durch geschwitzt und panisch wie sonst. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Er fühlte sich seltsam gut, bei der letzten Erinnerung an seinen Traum. Er hob die Decke an. Tatsächlich er hatte `n Ständer.

Klar, natürlich wusste er was eine Morgenlatte war, aber ihm persönlich war sie gänzlich fremd. Zwar hatte er keine Erektionsprobleme, nie gehabt, ganz im Gegenteil, aber normalerweise waren seine all nächtlichen Horrorträume alles andere als angenehm.

Er ließ die Decke wieder sinken und drückte sich frustriert sein Kissen aufs Gesicht. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ne Morgenlatte, wegen der Weasley.


	6. Chapter 5 Es wird nie vorbei sein

Chapter 5 – Es wird nie vorbei sein

Drei Tage waren vergangen, und Ginny war nicht aufgetaucht. Draco machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sie. Warum kam sie nicht? Hatte Potter endgültig ihren Geist gebrochen? Das durfte nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein!

Jeden Tag sah er sie beim Essen, ab und zu in den Gängen. Noch immer trug sie dieses Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, von dem er wusste, nur er wusste, dass es aufgesetzt war. Er konnte ihren Willen noch nicht gebrochen haben.

Dann dachte er an das Zusammentreffen gestern. Er hatte es als letzte Möglichkeit gesehen, einen Streit mit ihr zu provozieren. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde in seinen Augen sehen, dass er sie sehen wollte, wollte dass sie an ihren Platz kam. Sie hatte sich auf den Streit eingelassen, natürlich, was hätte sie sonst tun sollen, ohne aufzufallen.

Dann war Potter vorbei gekommen. Er hatte Ginny von ihm weggerissen und ihn angefaucht „Halte dich fern von ihr! Tu ihr etwas und du wirst bitter dafür bezahlen." Bevor Draco etwas tun oder sagen hätte können, hatte er Harrys Zauberstab am Hals, und Draco hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, schon jetzt bezahlen zu müssen.

„Harry!" schrie Ginny, legte dann beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Lass ihn, er ist es nicht wert. Außerdem werde ich wenn nötig auch allein mit diesem Würstchen fertig."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber wenn er dir einmal etwas tut, schwöre ich dir, ich bringe ihn um." sagte Harry noch böse zu seiner Freundin, bevor er sich weg drehte und ging.

Nun sah Ginny Draco hasserfüllt an. „So viel Glück wirst du nicht noch einmal haben du widerliche Kröte. Also halte dich ein für allemal fern von mir." Und damit ging auch sie.

Draco hatte das Aufblitzen in ihren Augen bei den letzten Worten gesehen. Sie hatte es nicht wirklich böse gemeint, aber todernst. Sie hatte seine Bitte verstanden, doch sie würde nicht mehr herkommen.

Ginny lief durch die Flure. Sie hatte ihr Buch für VgddK im Klassenraum vergessen, brauchte es jedoch für die Hausaufgaben.

Wieder dachte Ginny an Draco. Gestern hatte sie es in seinen Augen gesehen. Für einen Augenblick hatte er es riskiert seine Maske in der Öffentlichkeit abzunehmen um es ihr zu zeigen. Sie war ihm nicht gleichgültig. Er schien sich Sorgen zu machen. Doch was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihn nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen. Einmal hatte sie es geschafft ihn unauffällig aus Harrys Schussbahn zu bringen. Ginny hoffte inständig, Draco hatte ihre Aussage und deren Bedeutung verstanden.

Als sie vor der Tür stand hörte sie lautes stöhnen eines Mädchens. Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Na toll, sollte sie jetzt warten, bis das Fickgelage vorbei war? Dann hörte sie ein weiteres Stöhnen und es klang nach Harrys Stimme.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt. Tatsache, da war Harry. Er war über ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen aus Huffelpuff gebeugt und nahm diese mitten auf dem Lehrerpult.

Ginny war überrascht, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. Sollte ihr nur Recht sein, wenn Harry eine Neue hatte, war SIE ihn wenigsten los. Außerdem wusste sie jetzt sicher, dass Harry ihr nicht wie befürchtet, zu ihrem Versteck gefolgt war. Als wäre es das normalste von der Welt, betrat sie den Raum und schritt auf den Platz zu an dem ihr Buch lag, nahm es und ging. Sie wusste, dass Harry sie bemerkt hatte, aber das war ihr nur Recht.

Glücklich und voller Hoffnung saß sie nun allein, was sie sich lange nicht mehr getraut hatte, im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry kam herein. „Hallo Ginny."

„Hallo Harry." antwortete die angesprochene fröhlich. „Ich nehme an, das war es dann mit uns beiden?"

Harry kam zu ihr und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „ Oh Liebling, das mit uns beiden wird nie vorbei sein verstanden!"

Ginny schluckte „Aber, ich dachte... Und was ist mit deinem Betthäschen."

Harry lachte auf. „Die dumme Kuh, die dachte auch, ich würde dich wegen ihr verlassen. Sie weiß nichts mehr von unserer kleinen Nummer."

Als Ginny ihn entsetzt ansah, ergriff Harry Ginnys Kinn und sah ihr bedrohlich in die Augen. „Solange du prüde Zicke sagst du bist noch nicht soweit, hole ich es mir eben woanders. Ich liebe dich nämlich und lass dir deine verfluchte Zeit. Aber warte nicht zulange. Irgendwann hole ich mir sonst einfach, was mir zusteht."

Dann ließ er Ginny wieder los und ging. Er wollte ins Bett. Er hatte sich müde gevögelt, wie er noch grinsend sagte.

Ginny blieb entsetzt zurück. Wie versteinert stand sie auf und ging. Mit letzter Kraft setzte sie ihr Lächeln auf und ging hinaus. Nur noch zehn Minuten bis Torschluss, aber das war ihr egal. Sie würde gehen, und nicht mehr wiederkommen.

Draco seufzte, und löschte seine Zigarette. Mittlerweile hatte er sich auch welche besorgt, und rauchte eine nach der anderen.

Er musste los, sonst kam er nicht mehr rechtzeitig ins Schloss und musste die Nacht draußen verbringen. Er hatte gewusst dass Ginny nicht kommen würde, aber trotzdem hatte er den ganzen Abend, wie schon gestern und vorgestern. Er hatte so gehofft, dass Ginny doch noch kam.

Langsam ging er zurück zum Schloss und ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Da stand jemand am Seeufer. Er sah genauer hin. Da stand nicht nur Jemand, da stand Ginny und sie stand bis zu den Knien -im- See!

Schnell sah er sich um. Keiner da. Wobei er feststellte, dass es ihm im Moment scheiß egal gewesen wäre, ob ihn jemand gesehen hätte. Schnell ging er zu Ginny und stellte fest, dass sie nichts um sich herum bemerkte. Sie stand schon bis zu den Hüften im See, als er bei ihr ankam. Der See war eiskalt, doch auch das war Draco egal. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand um ihren Rücken. Ginny zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Keine Angst, ich bin es nur." flüsterte Draco und Ginny sah ihn verwundert, aber auch erleichtert und doch gleichzeitig traurig an an.

Eine Träne, wieder nur eine einzelne Träne lief über ihr Gesicht, die Draco ihr zärtlich mit dem Daumen entfernte.

„Uns darf keiner sehen."flüsterte Ginny

Draco nickte und ohne sie los zulassen, ging er mit ihr aus dem Wasser und brachte sie in das Versteck.

Doch noch jemand hatte stirnrunzelnd diese Szene bemerkt. Jemand der ebenfalls spät dran war hatte Ginny einen Tick später als Draco entdeckt. Auch er wollte zu ihr hin laufen, doch sah dann Draco Malfoy. Es schien keine Gefahr von ihm auszugehen. Er holte Ginny sogar aus dem Wasser.

Da Ginny nun sicher schien, beeilte sich der Beobachter, ins Schloss zu kommen. Um das gesehene wollte er sich später Gedanken machen. Auf jeder Fall, das stand fest, sollte er erst mit Ginny persönlich reden, bevor er es jemandem, besonders Harry oder Ron erzählte.

Ginny saß nun mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen vor Draco auf der Bank. Nachdem er erst sie, dann sich selbst trocken gezaubert hatte, kniete er sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände.

„Ginny, ich respektiere voll und ganz, dass du nicht über deine Probleme reden willst, aber ich kann es nicht hinnehmen wenn du vor meinen Augen in den See gehen willst."

Er machte eine Pause, doch als Ginny nichts sagte fuhr er fort. „Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du mir weiter aus dem Weg gehen und mich ignorieren willst, ob wir wieder stillschweigend jeder für sich vor uns hin brüten, oder ob wir uns einfach einen Ruck geben und füreinander da sind. Egal was du willst ich werde es akzeptieren. Nur versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder versuchst."

Ginny sagte noch immer nichts. Seufzend stand Draco auf. Er wollte sehen, wo sie am besten die Nacht verbrachten. Da wurde er plötzlich zurückgehalten und mit einem mal fiel Ginny ihm weinend in die Arme.

Draco war im ersten Moment völlig verblüfft. Dann, als er begriff, was gerade passierte, legte er Ginny, einen Arme um den Rücken und drückte sie fest an sich. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er sanft über ihr Haar.

Ist vielleicht nicht das interessanteste Kapitel, aber für den späteren Verlauf und fürs Verständnis recht wichtig.


	7. Chapter 6 Späte Gedanken

Chapter6 – Späte Gedanken

Severeus Snape stand am Fenster und sah nach draußen. Ein abfälliges Lächeln überzog seine Lippen. Der trotteligste Schüler, den Hogwarts vielleicht jemals gehabt hatte. Er überlegte gerade was er tun würde wenn dieser Dummkopf es nicht mehr schaffen sollte rechtzeitig ins Schloss zu kommen. Ihn doch noch rein holen und bestrafen, oder ihn einfach die ganze Nacht vor der Tür sitzen zu lassen? Dann bemerkte Snape, dass der junge Zauberer einfach stehen blieb und auf den See starrte. Stirn runzelnd sah nun auch er dorthin. Und was er da sah konnte er nicht ganz fassen.

Er sah seine beiden größten Sorgenkinder, die wohlbemerkt noch nie ein gutes Haar am Anderen gelassen hatten. Ginny, die schon fast bis zu den Hüften im See stand, keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen und Draco der ihr hinterher watete. Er legte einen Arm um sie, streichelte ihr Gesicht. Die beiden wirkten ungewohnt und vor allem überraschend vertraut. Nun gingen sie in Richtung Wald. Das musste auch ein Severus Snape erstmal sacken lassen. Er setzte sich und goss sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein.

Er überlegte nach einer Weile, ob er nicht gehen sollte, die zwei suchen sie hinein zu holen, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Ihm ging ein kleines Licht auf. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wo die zwei waren, und dort waren sie definitiv sicher die Nacht über. Dort waren sie sich sicherlich auch über den Weg gelaufen. Kein Wunder, zwei so gequälte Seelen mussten diesen Platz früher oder später finden.

Draco Malfoy, sein Patensohn, nicht für das Böse geschaffen, aber mitten in das Böse hinein geboren. Lucius hatte ihn, Severus, damals in Unwissenheit über seine gar nicht so bösen Neigungen, zu Dracos Paten gemacht. Aber zu seinem Bedauern konnte er ihn nicht so beschützen wie er es gerne wollte. Früher hatte er Lucius noch beruhigen können, Draco wäre noch jung, das würde noch werden..., aber jetzt war er volljährig. Wirklich sicher vor seinem Vater und dessen Todesserfreunden, war er nur noch hier, in Hogwarts. Das schlimmste aber war, der Junge sich immer zurückzog und ihn abwürgte, nicht mit ihm reden wollte, ihm ging es angeblich immer gut. Draco wusste genau, dass er seinen Paten nicht wirklich täuschen konnte, aber er weigerte sich eisern sich zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass Draco sich schwach fühlte, das aber niemandem nicht mal ihm gegenüber zugeben würde. Dabei war Draco gar nicht so schwach wie er glaubte. Er könnte viel stärker sein, wenn er nur endlich an sich glauben würde. In letzter Zeit allerdings schien es ihm wirklich etwas besser gegangen zu sein.

Jetzt hatte Snape auch eine Ahnung warum.

Ginny Weasley, die kleine Griffindor. Nachdem sie in der Kammer des Schreckens gewesen war, war er auf sie Aufmerksam geworden. Anfangs war es nur das Interesse wegen der Kammer gewesen, aber sie hatte es geschafft ihn zu beeindrucken. Andere Kinder wären vielleicht traumatisiert gewesen, aber nicht sie. Ginny hatte nur halb genervt halb belustigt die Augen verdreht, bei der Frage wie es ihr ging. Dazu kam ihre unglaubliche Auffassungsgabe, ihr Talent für Zaubertränke. Sie war die eizigste die es sogar schon mehrmals fabriziert hatte ihn zum schmunzeln zu bringen. Es war aber auch zu seltsam, wie sie ihm manchmal trotzig und irgendwie böse in die Augen sah, wenn er mal wieder einen ihrer Freunde runter geputzt hatte. Niemand außer ihr traute sich das. Wie oft hatte er sie schon dafür angefahren, aber sie blieb trotzig.

Dann kam Potter. Dieser verfluchte Potter. Schon lange hatte er sie vor ihm gewarnt, aber hören wollte sie ja nicht. Er hatte geahnt, dass in diesem Jungen noch etwas anderes schlummerte als der herzensgute Menschenretter. Dumbeldore der Dummkopf wollte natürlich nichts davon hören. Dumbeldore - Größter Magier der Zauberwelt? Dass er nicht lachte! Ein alter blinder Trottel war Dumbeldore. Harry Potter schaffte es irgendwie, die stärkste kleine Hexe die er kannte, auf den Boden zu zwingen, und Dumbeldore sah es nicht einmal, vertraute voll und ganz seinem kleinen Helden.

Vorsorglich hatte er Ginny schon lange wie auch Draco vor Jahren Oklumentik beigbracht. Aus gutem Grund wie sich herausstellte. Schon lange hatte er bemerkt, dass es Ginny schlecht ging. Auch wenn Ginny ihre Freunde und selbst ihre Familie täuschen konnte, aber nicht ihn.

Vielleicht waren Ginny und Draco die Rettung füreinander. Draco hätte endlich jemand der ihm Halt gab und auch Ginny würde es gut tun nicht mehr allein mit ihren Problemen fertig werden zu müssen. Es war ein sonderbarer, aber auch irgendwie sehr angenehmer Gedanke sich seine zwei Schützlinge zusammen vorzustellen.

Der junge Griffindor saß im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig rein geschafft, aber wo blieb Ginny? Sie hatte es wohl nicht mehr geschafft ins Schloss zu kommen. Aber wo würde sie heute Nacht bleiben? Er sah aus dem Fenster, aber von Ginny oder Malfoy fehlte jede Spur.

Ginny war doch wohl nicht etwa mit zu Ihm gegangen. Ginny war doch mit Harry zusammen, glücklich zusammen.

Aber was war da eben mit ihr los? Sie war zwar weit weg gewesen, aber sie war eindeutig unglücklich gewesen. Dann war Malfoy gekommen. Der schien sie sogar getröstet zu haben. Hatte Harry sich von Ginny getrennt? Oft zusammen sah man sie in letzter Zeit ja nicht gerade. Aber, Schwachsinn! Harry vergötterte Ginny regelrecht. Außerdem, warum sollte gerade Draco Malfoy Ginny über Harry hinwegtrösten. Sie konnten sich doch gar nicht leiden. Hatte er sich vielleicht doch nur verguckt? War es gar nicht Ginny gewesen? Ein Mädchen das ihr ähnlich sah? Nein, das müsste schon ein Zwilling gewesen sein.

Er könnte Harry fragen, ob etwas vorgefallen war, aber würde er damit Ginny verraten? Ja Harry zählte zu seinen besten Freunden, aber genau genommen, war seine Freundschaft zu Ginny nun mal einfach größer. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr unangenehm wenn er darüber mit Harry sprach. Harry war mit jedem befreundet, wenn es nicht gerade ein Slytherin war, aber Ginny war immer für ihn da wenn er ein noch so kleines Problem hatte. Warum kam sie denn nicht zu ihm, wenn sie ein Problem hatte. Warum vertraute sie sich, wenn schon nicht Harry, dann wenigstens ihm an?

Er ging in den Schlafsaal. Leise kroch er in sein Bett, konnte aber länger nicht einschlafen. Diese ganze Sache war einfach zu suspekt, aber er musste wohl bis morgen warten, wenn er sie sah.


	8. Chapter 7 Nacht1

Chapter 7 – Nacht (1)

Noch immer standen Ginny und Draco einfach nur Arm in Arm da. Ginny ließ alles raus, was sich die letzten Monate angesammelt hatte, und Draco hielt sie fest, so fest wie er konnte. „Er lässt mich einfach nicht gehen, er lässt mich einfach nicht gehen" weinte Ginny gegen Dracos Brust. Er bekam einen Kloß im Hals. Ginnys weinen, ihre Worte schienen zuviel für ihn zu Schmerz dieses Mädchens tat ihm selbst mehr weh, als das was sein Vater ihm je zufügen konnte. Doch er riss sich zusammen, er musste stark bleiben, für Ginny. Vorsichtig küsste er von ihr unbemerkt, wie er zumindest glaubte ihr Haar.

Langsam hörte Ginny auf zu weinen, hielt Draco aber weiterhin fest, sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder loslassen. Auch Draco, der wohl bemerkt hatte dass sie sich berruhigt hatte, machte keine Anstalten sie loszulassen. Er wollte sie so lange wie möglich ganz nah bei sich spüren. Die Zeit die sie in den letzten Wochen, die sie beinahe wortlos miteinander verbracht hatten, hatten sie ihm so nah gebracht. Sie war in der kurzen Zeit so wichtig für ihn geworden, wie kein anderer. Er brauchte nicht mehr die körperliche Nähe zu anderen Mädchen, um sich bestätigt und gut zu fühlen. Er brauchte sie, nur sie und er wollte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr allein ließ. Draco schluckte, als er seine eigenen Gedanken begriff.

Langsam, vorsichtig und nur ein Stück um sie anzusehen, löste er sich nun doch von ihr. Als sie ihn ansah, lächelte er sie sanft immer noch besorgt an. „Gehts wieder?"

Mit noch immer traurigen Augen nickte sie, und lehnte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust. Draco durchströmte ein wahres Glücksgefühl. Ein Kribbeln zog durch seinen Bauch und verbreitete sich im ganzen Körper.

Nach einer Weile atmete er durch meinte er „Ich glaube wir sollten uns einen sicheren Platz für die Nacht suchen. In die Schule kommen wir nicht mehr."

„Ich fühl mich bei dir schon sicher genug." nuschelte sie ohne sich zu rühren gegen seine Brust.

Wieder durchstrümte ihn dieses Glücksgefühl. Draco drückte sie so fest an sich wie er nur konnte. -und ich mich erst bei dir-

Ginny merkte den zunehmenden Druck und musste lächeln. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Er fühlte sich wohl mit ihr, so wie sie mit ihm. Nun war sie es die sich ein kleines Stück löste um ihn anzusehen. „Wozu bist du ein Zauberer? Du wirst es doch wohl schaffen, es uns hier bequem zu machen. Oder muss dir so ne kleine Sechstklässlerin, noch dazu eine Weasley das vormachen?"

Draco starrte sie an. Da war sie wieder. Von jetzt auf gleich. Die kleine frech grinsende Hexe, die sie immer war. Was Draco am glücklichsten machte, nichts war gespielt, das wusste er. Erst jetzt begriff er, wie gut er sie kannte, sie sich kannten. Sie hatten nie geredet, und sich doch wortlos verstanden. Auch er war ihr wichtig geworden.

Er nahm seinen Zaubersstab zur Hand und sprach ein paar Sprüche aus. Einige Decken lagen nun auf dem Boden, der nun weich wie Federn war.

Dann sah Draco Ginny unsicher an „Ginny also weißt du, die Sachen sind zum schlafen nicht gerade bequem und normalerweise schlaf ich auch nicht angezogen."

Ginny wurde warm. Sie fühlte seinen muskulösen körper schon durch seine Sachen. Um einiges ruhiger wie sie wirklich war grinste sie ihn an „Na, solange du deine Unterhose an lässt, lass dich nicht aufhalten." Draco war noch verunsicherter. Nervös begann er sich auszuziehen, während er bemerkte wie Ginny seinen Körper betrachtete. Gerade wollte er sich hinlegen, konnte vor erstaunen aber nicht. Dazu kam die völlig unwillkommene Regung in der Mitte seines Körpers.

Ginny hatte einen Moment überlegt, was sie tun sollte, zudem war es ihr unangenehm Dracos Körper so an zu starren. Sie atmete durch und zog sich ebenfalls bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Die Sachen waren nun mal wirklich zu unbequem zum schlafen. Als sie fertig war sah sie, dass Draco sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Seine Erektion übersah sie diskret, legte sich hin, kuschelte sich ein und sah ihn fragend an. „Willst du dich nicht hinlegen?"

Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden Ähm, doch. Aber willst du dir nicht irgendwie was zum überziehen zaubern?"

Ginny grinste. Dracos Ruf eilte ihm voraus, die Reaktion jetzt ihr gegenüber hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Sehe ich denn so schlimm aus?" neckte sie ihn. „Na jetzt komm schon." sagte sie als er nichts erwiderte. Schon fast zittrig legte Draco sich hin und lag steif wie ein Brett auf dem Rücken neben ihr. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und zauberte sie sich ein langes T-shirt an den Leib. Dann robbte sie zu ihm um sich an zu kuscheln. Sie hatte den Kopf auf seiner Brust und winkelte ihr Bein gewohnheitsmäßig leicht an, zog es aber sofort wieder zurück, als Draco leicht aufkeuchte. Sie war versehentlich mit dem Oberschenkel an seinen immer noch bestehenden Ständer gekommen. „Tschuldige." murmelte sie.

Draco legte wortlos eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichelte sie liebevoll während er sie glücklich ansah und ihre Nähe genoss. Nur dass er diesen vermalledeite Ständer nicht los wurde nervte ihn. Seit er diesen einen Morgen vor drei Tagen wach wurde, hatte er es gar nicht mehr geschafft eine andere anzufassen. Er hatte es versucht, und wie, aber dauernd hatte er Ginnys Gesicht vor Augen. Er konnte machen was er wollte, die Mädchen ekelten ihn an, er ekelte sich an, und jetzt lag er hier und platzte fast vor Geilheit.

Nach einer Weile sagte er dann doch wieder etwas „Ginny, darf ich dich was fragen? Aber bitte nimm es mir nicht böse." Ginny brummte nur bejahend und Draco sprach weiter „Also, dass du dich in Unterwäsche zu mir legen wolltest und dich jetzt so an mich kuschelst..." Er wusste einfach nicht wie er fortfahren sollte. Aber er wollte wissen ob sie das in so einer Situation mit jedem zumindest gutem Freund gemacht hätte. Er brauche gar nicht weiter zu reden. Ginny stützte sich auf. Ihr Gesicht war genau über seinem und sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Nein, ich hätte das bei niemand anderem getan. Nichtmal als ich mit Harry noch glücklich war. Nur bei dir."

Da war es schon wieder, dieses Gefühl, in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er hob den Kopf und seine Lippen berührten ihre. Nur für einen Moment. Er sah sie betreten an. Er hatte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten können. Er wollte sie wegen so eines blöden Fehlers nicht sofort wieder verlieren. „Es tut..." Weiter kam er nicht.

Ginny war völlig überrascht als sie seine Lippen spürte. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten Tagen davon geträumt, es verdrängt und doch in der letzten halben Stunde immer wieder daran gedacht. Jetzt nahm er ihr seine wundervollen heilenden Lippen einfach wieder weg. Jetzt wollte er sich auch noch entschuldigen. Bevor er ausgesprochen hatte legte sie einfach ihre Lippen auf seine und gab ihm den gefühlvollsten Kuss den jemals ihre Lippen verlassen hatten. Voller Glück drückte Draco sie wieder fest an sich, gleitete vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge um ihre. Seine Hand suchte den Weg jetzt doch unter ihr Shirt, um ihre zarte weiche Haut zu spüren, und schon bald verließ dies ihren Körper wieder. Nun spürten sie sich Haut an Haut. Sie rollten sich auf die Seite um sich besser berühren zu können. Draco spürte Ginnys Hände überall an seinem Rücken und Oberkörper. Er befürchtete bald zu platzen, vor Glück und vor Lust.


	9. Chapter 8 Nacht2

Chapter 8 - Nacht (2)

Plötzlich riss er sich los. „Ginny, hör auf, bitte."

Traurig sah sie ihn an, und streichelte ihm zärtlich durch das Gesicht. „Warum?"

Weil ich mich nicht mehr lange beherschen kann und ich will das nicht. Nicht so."

Sie lächelte sanft. „Und warum wäre das so schlimm?"

Er nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Weil du du bist, etwas besonderes. Ich will dich nicht wie eine von vielen behandeln."

Traurig legte Ginny sich wieder neben Draco und sah in die Sterne. Die Realität holte sie wieder ein. „Ich wäre keine von vielen, solange du willst, dass ich es nicht bin, aber vielleicht hast du Recht. Morgen muss ich wieder bei Harry sein, und dann wäre alles noch viel schwerer. Wie sollte ich es dann noch schaffen dir aus dem Weg zu gehen? Ich würde meine Familie oder dich in Gefahr bringen, nur weil ich eine einzige Nacht glücklich sein will." Draco bekam wieder einen Kloß im Hals. Er würde sie morgen also wirklich wieder verlieren, sie würde wieder zu Potter gehen. Er hatte es geahnt, auch dass es nicht freiwillig war, doch es tat einfach so weh.

„Was macht er nur mit dir?" fragte er traurig.

Draco hatte keine Antwort erwartet, doch Ginny erzählte es ihm, erzählte ihm alles. Wie er sich von jetzt auf gleich veränderte, was er tat wenn er ausrastete und sich dann wieder beruhigte. Alles vom ersten Ausraster bis zu dem was heute Abend geschehen war. Von all seinen Drohungen und ihrer Angst. Es tat so gut, es zu erzählen, endlich alles loszuwerden.

Draco überlegte kurz fragte dann aber doch. Ginny hatte gesagt, dass Harry den Crutiatus nicht nur einmal angewendet hat. „Das mit dem Todesfluch..., hat das Üben irgendwann aufgehört?"

„Ja, hat es. Als ich ihn konnte." antwortete sie ihm mit ausdruckslosen Augen und bitterer Stimme.

Draco schluckte. Nichtmal er konnte den Avarda Kedavra, was sein Vater zum Glück nicht wusste. Und da lag dieses zarte, liebevolle Geschöpf vor ihm, und offenbarte, dass sie ihn konnte.

„Ich habe angefangen, dabei an Harry zu denken." fuhr sie mit gleicher Stimme fort „Ich würde ihn nie einsetzen, auch nicht gegen ihn, aber ich kann ihn."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und hoffte, dass die nächste Antwort „ja" sein würde. „Und dann hat er dich in Ruhe gelassen, ich meine mit dem Crutiatus."

„Nein. Er hat ein paarmal versucht meine Gedanken zu lesen, aber das habe ich nicht zugelassen. Wenigstens meine Gedanken gehören nur mir. Mir ganz alleine. Und bis er das dann letztendlich ganz akzeptiert hatte..." Weiter sprach sie nicht, musste sie auch nicht.

Draco wunderte sich nur kurz, dass Ginny Okklumentik konnte, sagte aber nichts dazu sondern sah sie schockiert an. Harry schlug sie, folterte sie mit dem Crutiatus und erpresste sie bei ihm zu bleiben. Und das schlimmste war, auch Draco wusste, wie jeder andere in der Zauberwelt mittlerweile wusste, wie stark Potter geworden war. Jetzt wusste er warum sie in den See gegangen war. Sie wollte sterben, um ihm die einzige Person der er nichts tun würde, die ihm noch etwas bedeutete zu nehmen. Sie wollte sterben um die die ihr am Herzen lagen zu schützen, und ihm trotzdem entkommen zu können. Auch er selbst zählte zu den Personen, die sie schützen wollte. Draco fühlte sich erbärmlich. Er musste ihr doch irgendwie helfen können, irgendwie.

Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen sagte Ginny "Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Nicht mehr als du es sowiso tust, indem du jetzt hier bei mir bist." Sie lagen nun beide auf der Seite Gesicht zu Gesicht, ihre Hände in der Mitte aufeinander gelegt und sahen sich an.

„Ich werde bei dir sein. Egal wann du mich brauchst, ich werde da sein. Ich schwöre dir, dir wird nichts passieren und auch niemand anderem. Ich werde einen Weg finden." sagte Draco leise und Ginny gab ihm erneut einen liebevollen kurzen Kuss.

Lange lagen sie eifach so da, händchenhaltend und sich tief in die Augen schauend. Sie wussten nicht wie spät es war, Zeit war ihnen egal, sie wollten nur den Moment, ihren Moment, genießen.

Irgendwann brach Ginny das Schweigen doch. „Jetzt hab ich dir so viel erzählt. Erzählst du mir auch was mit dir los ist? Du kannst mir vertrauen." Draco schluckte. Sollte er Ginny wirklich offenbaren, dass er ein Waschlappen war? Er sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen und wusste, wenn es jemand verstand, dann sie. Genau das war es doch was ihm immer gefehlt hatte, ein Mensch der einfach da war, dem er sein Herz ausschütten konnte. Da war nun dieser Mensch. Ginny würde ihn nicht verachten, sie würde ihn verstehen. „Nur wenn du mich in den Arm nimmst." Natürlich tat sie das und Draco erzählte ihr, wie sein Leben wirklich war, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte den Erwartungen, zu entsprechen, die an ihn gestellt wurden. Wie auch. Von ihm wurde erwartet, dass er mordete, folterte und nicht das kleinste Gefühl zeigte. Er schaffte es nicht immer, eher viel zu selten, seinen Vater mit seiner sonst so perfekten Gefühlslosigkeit zu täuschen, und was dann kam war übel. Wie oft hatte Draco schon um sein Leben gebettelt. Wie oft hatte sein Vater ihn auch schon zur Belustigung der anderen Todesser zur Bewusstlosigkeit gequält, ihn nachträglich für seine Schwäche weiter getreten, geschlagen oder schmerzhaft verflucht. Wie einfach wäre es einfach zu sterben, aber nicht mal dazu hatte er den Mut. Dabei würde er sterben, irgendwann würde sein Lucius nicht mehr auf Narzissa hören, und ihn für seine Ungenügsamkeit umbringen, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Vor diesem Moment zitterte er innerlich schon seit Jahren. Während der ganzen Geschichte hatte er Ginny nicht einmal angesehen. Jetzt sah er ihr mit tränenden Augen ins Gesicht. „Und? Was sagst du jetzt zu mir, Draco Malfoy, dem größten Waschlappen und Nichtsnutz aller Zeiten, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als sich weinend, wie ein kleines Mädchen in einem Frauenschoß versteckt?"

Ginny sah ihn nur liebevoll an und legte die Hand in seinen Nacken „Nichts. Ich sage zu dir Draco Malfoy, dem Mann, der für mich da war und mich getröstet hat, als ich ihn gebraucht habe, der mir als einziger genau in mein Herz sehen kann, mir heute den glücklichsten Moment meines Lebens beschert hat, dass du der wundervollste Mensch ist den ich kenne! Und ich sage dir Draco Malfoy, dass du nie wieder so über dich reden geschweige denn denken sollst!" Dann küsste sie ihn, mit allen guten Gefühlen von denen sie nicht wusste, dass sie sie noch fühlen könnte, und die sie zum Teil noch nie gefühlt hatte."

Nach einem endlos und doch zu kurz scheinenden Kuss schmiegten sie sich eng aneinander und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Die Nacht war nicht mehr lang, und trotz der kurzen Zeit des Schlafes, war es für beide der erholsamste Schlaf seit langem.

Ginny wurde wach als es gerade hell wurde. Sie wusste dass sie eh zu spät waren, und unterdrückte die Angst, die sie überkam. Sie wollte noch kurz den Augenblick genießen. Sie strich Draco zärtlich dar Haar aus dem Gesicht. Dieser öffnete die Augen und lächelte glücklich in das ebenso glückliche Gesicht vor ihm.

„Es ist schon spät" sagte er leise

„Lass uns einfach hier bleiben für immer abhauen alles hinter uns lassen. Neu anfangen, zusammen" Draco hörte, dass sie es ernst meinte

„Das halte ich für eine ganz schlechte Idee. Guten morgen ihr zwei."

Ginny und Draco schreckten hoch und sahen in das Gesicht von Severus Snape, der ein Schmunzeln krampfhaft, aber zwecklos zu unterdrücken versuchte, als er die erschrockenen Gesichter der beiden sah.


	10. Chapter 9 Der Morgen

Chapter 9 - Der Morgen

„Professer" brachte Ginny gerade noch schockiert herraus.

Draco schluckte „Also, ähm Professor Snape, ich.."

Snape grinste etwas höhnisch. „Warum so förmlich? Wir sind doch unter uns, und meinen Vornamen werdet ihr wohl auch nicht vergessen haben."

Ginny und Draco sahen ihn noch immer schockiert, aber mindestens genauso verblüfft an.

Das Grinsen wurde immer breiter

„Na, da sollte man meinen ICH sollte erstaunt sein, meinen Patensohn mit meiner Lieblingsschülerin morgens früh am Waldrand kuschelnd vorzufinden, aber EURE Gesichter sind Gold wert."

Ginny und Draco sahen sich, dann wieder den ungewohnt fröhlichen Mann vor ihnen an.

Ginny war höchst verwirrt. Nur bei den als Nachsitzen getarnten Privatstunden, nicht mal wenn sie ihm bei Treffen des Ordens über den Weg lief, duzten sie sich seit ca. eineinhalb Jahren, immer bedacht, dass Niemand etwas von ihrer Symphatie füreinander mitbekam. Jetzt störte es ihren heimlichen Lieblingslehrer und Mentor nicht mal, dass es einer seiner Slytherinschüler, der auch noch sein Patensohn war, was sie gerade zum ersten Mal hörte, mitbekam. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er Draco immer bevorzugte, aber dem hatte sie eigentlich immer andere Gründe beigemessen, als das was sie da gerade erfuhr.

Auch Draco begriff nicht ganz. Normalerweise war sein sein sonst so mürrischer Pate, sehr darauf bedacht, dass niemand in Hogwarts von dieser Patenschaft erfuhr. Wieso stand genau dieser, grinsend hier rum, stand scheinbar vor einer Griffindorschülerin dazu, dass er sein Pate war und ließ sich auch noch von ihr mit Vornamen ansprechen. Fehlte nur noch, dass dass er Brötchen in der Hand gehabt hätte.

Draco überlegte, gerade was er sagen sollte, als Ginny ihm in zickigem Ton, mit funkelnden Augen zuvor kam „Würdest DU dich dann bitte umdrehen. Ich möchte mich nämlich anziehen, und ich möchte nun wirklich nicht vor meinem Lehrer halbnackt durch die Gegend hüpfen."

XXX

Neville saß einige Zeit zuvor beim Frühstück und sah sich um. Ginny war nicht da. Jetzt war er sicher, sie hatte es definitiv nicht herein geschafft, Malfoy war auch nicht da. Doch wo blieben die. Vielleicht hätte er Ginny doch nicht einfach so mit Malfoy allein lassen sollen. Zu allem Übel fühlte er sich auch noch beobachtet, wusste aber nicht genau von wo.

Neville sah, dass auch Harry wartend zur Tür sah. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber etwas in Harrys Blick gefiel ihm nicht. Eigentlich sah er aus wie immer, nur dass er wartete, aber da war auch noch etwas anderes, ungewöhnliches in den Augen, was Neville nicht kannte.

„Hermine, kannst du vielleicht mal nachsehen wo sie bleibt? Langsam mache ich mir Gedanken." riss Harry Neville aus seinen Überlegungen

„Ich glaube Ginny wollte heute Morgen noch schnell zur Krankenstation. Jedenfalls sagte sie was von Halsschmerzen." schoss es plötzlich aus Neville, ohne dass er selbst so ganz wusste, warum. Es war als hätte eine innere Stimme aufgeschrien, Ginny nicht zu verraten. Harry sah ihn nur kurz an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Na, dann werd ich sie wohl spätestens beim Mittagessen sehen."

Noch einmal sah Neville sich um und sein Blick blieb an Snape hängen, der ihn starr ansah. Nun stand dieser auf und ging. Neville schluckte, irgendetwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht. Hatte das etwas mit Ginny zu tun? Hätte er eben doch etwas sagen sollen?

„Du Harry, ist eigentlich alles in Ordnung bei dir und Ginny?"

Harry sah ihn fragend an und eine kaum wahrnehmbare Spur Misstrauen lag in seiner Stimme. „Natürlich. Was sollte denn nicht in Ordnung sein?"

„Nichts, ich hab nur festgestellt, dass ich euch in letzter Zeit seltener zusammen gesehen habe als sonst." Das war schließlich nicht gelogen, daher musste Neville auch kein schlechtes Gewissen bei der Antwort haben.

Harry lächelte nun wieder fröhlich. „Na ja, wenn man dauernd aufeinander hängt, dann schläft die Beziehung nur ein, und wir sind ja nun schon eine ganze Weile zusammen."

Neville nickte verstehend, verstand aber in Wirklichkeit immer weniger.

XXX

Ginny und Draco waren schnell angezogen, dann fiel Draco etwas ein „Woher wusstest du, wo wir sind?"

Ich habe euch gestern Abend am oder besser gesagt im See gesehen und dann seid ihr weg gegangen und da ihr wohl nicht mehr rein kamt, musstet ihr hier sein." antwortete Snape

„Und warum hast du uns draußen schlafen lassen?" kam es völlig verblüfft von Ginny.

Das wäre auch Dracos zweite Frage gewesen. Etwas anderes irritierte ihn mehr. „Und warum konnten wir NUR HIER sein?"

Snape grinste erneut. „Glaubt ihr ich renne spät abends noch durch die Gegend? Ich war müde..., außerdem scheint die Nacht doch ganz angenehm gewesen zu sein."

Ginny und Draco wurden rot und Snape ging zu der Antwort auf Dracos Frage über. „Das Stück hier gehört schon zum verbotenen Wald, ist aber die wahrscheinlich sicherste Ecke in der magischen Welt. Hierher findet man nur wenn man schwere seelische Schmerzen hat, oder man schon mal an diesem Ort war. Und jetzt kommt, es wird nicht früher."

Ginny und Draco gingen nicht weiter darauf ein, wann und wieso er diesen Ort gefunden hatte, oder woher er sich so sicher war, dass sie diesen Ort auch gefunden hatten.

Als sie gerade los wollten, blieb Ginny stehen. „Ich kann nicht", sagte sie traurig und ängstlich zugleich. Sie sah zu Draco „Er wird irgendwas schreckliches mit ihm anstellen, wenn wir jetzt zusammen zum Schloss kommen."

Snape blieb stehen und überlegte kurz, es war klar wen sie meinte und vielleicht hatte sie Recht. „Draco, du gehst alleine vor. Benutz aber für alle Fälle den Desillusio, bis du im Schloss bist, dann geh zum Unterricht. Ich komme mit Ginny ein paar Minuten später, ebenfalls unsichtbar, nach." Draco nickte. Bevor er aber verschwand ging er nochmal kurz zu Ginny, streichelte sie über die Wange und gab ihr noch einen letzten liebevollen Kuss. Es war ihm egal, dass sein Pate zusah, es war vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit für einen Kuss überhaupt. Dann sprach Draco den Zauber und verschwand.

„Grins nicht so dumm." fuhr Ginny Snape an als sie alleine waren, und der wurde auch tatsächlich wieder ernst.„Ich muss sowieso noch kurz mit dir reden."

Ginny sah ihn fragend an und er fuhr fort. „Nun du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass Longbottom euch gestern Abend ebenfalls gesehen hat."

Ginny guckte nun völlig erschrocken, warum sagte er das denn jetzt erst. Er hätte Draco auf keinen Fall zurückschicken dürfen. Snape schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu können und winkte beruhigend ab. „Er hat deinen Freunden nichts verraten. Frag mich nicht warum. Is vielleicht doch nicht ganz so vertrottelt. Er hat sogar gemeint, dass er mitbekommen hätte, dass du wohl heute morgen wegen Halsschmerzen zur Krankenstation gewollt hättest. Ich denke nur, du solltest mit ihm reden und überlegen, was du ihm sagen willst."

Ginny blies Luft aus, da musste sie sich echt was einfallen lassen.

Um die verbleibende Zeit zu überbrücken setzte Snape erneut mit hämischem Grinsen an. „Freut mich zu sehen, dass dein Männergeschmack besser wird, Weasley. Ich muss zugeben du überrascht mich immer aufs neue."

Ginny ging nicht auf die Provokation ein sondern antwortete gefühllos und trocken. „Wir werden uns nicht wieder treffen." Etwas trauriger sagte sie dann „Das ist zu gefährlich."

Snape und Ginny sprachen die restlichen Minuten nicht mehr.

Das Mittagessen war vorbei und Ginny war auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, als Neville vor ihr stand. Na ja, irgendwann musste sie dieses Gespräch ja kommen, wollte sie nicht, dass er sie doch noch verriet. Sie hatte nur keinen blassen Schimmer ob er ihr glauben würde.

„Ginny, wo warst du letzte Nacht?"

„Na im Bett, wo sonst?" antwortete Ginny ahnungslos

„Das ist seltsam, ich bin mir nämlich sicher, dass du die ganze Nacht draußen warst, mit Malfoy." Neville klang leicht gereitzt

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Ginny sah ihn überrascht an.

Neville erzählte ihr, was er gestern Abend gesehen hatte und sah sie nun erwartungsvoll an

„Neville glaub mir, du hast dich geirrt. Ich war die ganze Nacht in meinem Bett. Frag doch die anderen aus meinem Schlafsaal."

Das hatte Snape noch für sie erledigt. Alle würden dies einwandfrei bestätigen, denn genau das dachten sie. Zum Glück, denn selbst wenn Neville sie doch noch verraten würde, hätte sie wenigstens ein Alibi, das den Gegenteil beweisen würde.

Es tat ihr ja leid, Neville an zu lügen, vor allem da er sie auch noch geschützt hatte, aber die Wahrheit konnte sie ihm einfach nicht sagen.

Natürlich blieb Neville skeptisch, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Vorerst wollte er den Mund halten. Irgend etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.


	11. Chapter 10 Paranoia

Chapter 10 - Paranoia

Draco hätte sich selber in den Arsch treten können. Auf das einfachste waren sie nicht gekommen. Natürlich hätten sie sich weiter treffen können. Potter konnte den kleinen Platz am Wald nicht finden und sie erwischen und auch der Raum der Wünsche wäre unzugänglich für diesen. Auch Ginny hatte wohl nicht daran gedacht und nun, konnte er nicht mal mehr mit ihr reden.

Es zerriss ihn innerlich nicht bei Ginny zu sein und zu wissen, dass Ginny, seine Ginny, nun wieder bei Potter war, dass er sie küsste, sie in seinen Armen hielt, dass er ihr wieder Schmerzen zufügen könnte. Es musste doch einfach eine Möglichkeit geben ihr zu helfen und dieses Monster von ihr fern zu halten. Er hatte ihr versprochen da zu sein, und das würde er, ihm würde schon etwas einfallen, musste einfach. Er brauchte sie doch auch so sehr. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben hatte er Glück gefühlt. Glück und Liebe.

Ein wenig fragte er sich wie das so plötzlich hatte passieren können. War es wirklich Liebe? Sie hatten sich vorher nie für einander interessiert. Die Gespräche zwischen ihnen waren im freundlichsten Fall Zickereien gewesen. Dann als sie schweigend, einander akzeptierend, Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, waren sie sich unbewusst näher gekommen. Er hatte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht. In dieser einen Nacht hatten sie sich einander geöffnet und sich alles gegeben was sie hatten. War es wirklich Liebe oder nur das Glück nicht allein auf der Welt zu sein?

Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, während er über all das nachdachte, bis Pansy ihn aus den Gedanken riss, die ihre Arme von hinten um ihn schlang.

„Du siehst gestresst aus, brauchst du vieleicht etwas Ablenkung?" seuselte sie ihm verführerisch zu während eine Hand jetzt über seine Brust strich.

„Zieh Leine, Pansy!" gab er nur genevt von sich.

Pansy klang nun wütend, traurig und verletzt gleichzeitig. „Verdammt Draco, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

Draco ließ sich nicht erweichen. Dieses Mädchen war ihm egal.„Du nervst. Verschwinde."

„Hast du was besseres gefunden oder bist du neuerdings einfach impotent?" schrie sie nun mit Tränen in den Augen.

Jetzt blitzte er sie böse an und sprach so ruhig wie er konnte. Langsam hatte er die Schnauze voll von ihr. „Nochmal Pansy, du nervst also zieh Leine. Wenn ich deine Dienste brauche, werde ich mich melden."

„Mach`s dir doch selbst.!" schrie sie nur noch bevor sie heulend davon lief.

Was besseres gefunden... Ja das auch, sowieso. Das war es aber nicht. Er hatte erkannt, dass er nicht mehr so weitermachen wollte, dass er das nicht mehr brauchte. Das sinnlos durch die Gegend vögeln war ein für alle mal vorbei. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte er irgendwie gefühlt, dass es nicht mehr dass Wahre war und seit dieser einen Nacht wusste er, er wollte mehr. Echte Gefühle, eine Person mit der er sie teilen konnte und diese Person war Ginny.

Das hieß nicht, dass er nie wieder Sex haben wollte, wenn er Ginny nicht doch noch irgendwie bekam, doch im Moment war nur sie in seinem Kopf und er konnte einfach nicht, wollte auch gar nicht.

Ginny dachte daran, was Draco so tat, wie es ihm wohl ging? Würde er noch immer seine Betthäschen haben? Sie wusste, dass es unwichtig war, schließlich kein Paar und würden auch keines werden, doch der Gedanke daran schmerzte trotzdem. Seit dieser einen Nacht ging es ihr besser und doch schlechter. Eine Nacht war sie glücklich gewesen, doch das Glück war ihr sogleich wieder genommen worden. Und schlimmer, sie war unglücklicher als zuvor. Da waren wieder Gefühle, von denen sie sich gedanklich längst verabschiedet hatte, geglaubt hatte, sie nie wieder fühlen zu können. Jetzt waren sie da und sie durfte es einfach nicht fühlen. Warum musste die Welt sie nur so hassen?

Um sich abzulenken hatte sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in einen Sessel gekuschelt und las, als Neville ebenfalls in den Raum kam.

Ginny befürchtete schon, er würde wieder mit diesem leidigen Thema anfangen, doch er lächelte sie einfach nur freundlich an.

„Hi, wie geht's?

„Hi. Ganz gut und dir? Plänkelten die Zwei, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Neville hatte beschlossen, die Sache fürs erste auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Wenn er Ginny ausquetschte, bekam er eh nichts raus. Er würde die ganze Sache einfach im Auge behalten und hoffen, dass er doch noch etwas herausfand.

Ginny wusste, dass Neville ihr auf keinen Fall geglaubt hatte und war öberrascht, dass er es jetzt einfach hin zu nehmen schien, freute sich aber darüber. Sie hatte ihr gutes Verhältnis nicht gefährden wollen und dachte sich jetzt, dass Neville das wohl genauso sah.

„Was liest du da?" fragte er um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Ginny drehte ihm das Buch zu, damit er den Titel sehen konnte, und wie erwartet vezog er das Gesicht. -Kleine und große Zaubertränke für den täglichen Hausgebrauch-

„Ich versteh echt nicht wie du so auf Zaubertränke abfahren kannst."

Ginny grinste „Sorry, aber das gleiche könnte ich über Kreuterkunde sagen."

Ja, darin war Ginny wirklich nicht unbedingt die Leuchte und auch Neville musste grinsen.

„Okay, okay, aber Snape zwei Jahre länger ertragen als nötig. Nee danke."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schulten. „Es kommt auf das ach an der Lehrer ist doch unwichtig. Außerdem nimmt er ja nicht die Prüfungen ab."

In Wahrheit bezweifelte sie, dass sie nicht längst die Lust an dem Fach verloren hätte, käme sie in Wirklichkeit nicht mit ihrem Lehrer verstehen und das Verhältnis im Unterricht bloß als eine Art Spiel ansehen.

Sie waren noch völlig in ihr Gespräch vertieft als Harry nun auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Freundlich begrüßte er die zwei und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss.

Kurz darauf verließ Neville die beiden. Zum einen wollte er nicht stören zum andern wollte er eh noch mal ins Gewächshaus.

Kaum war er verschwunden, verdunkelte sich Harrys Blick

„Was läuft da?"

Ginny musste ihre Verblüffung nicht mal spielen „Was?"

Harry schlug zu „Verarsch mich nicht. Hast du was mit ihm? Hab ich gestört?"

Ginny schaute ihn völlig ungläubig an und bemerkte nicht mal den Schmerz der Ohrfeige. „Nein. Wie kommst du auf so'n Quatsch."

„Ich komme, er geht. Zudem scheint er in letzter Zeit ein reges Interesse an dir zu haben. Kam mir letztens eh schon so vor, als würdest du mich loswerden. Also sag mir die Wahrheit." schrie er

Ginny konnte nur mit dem Kopfschütteln. „Du bist doch wahnsinnig."

Wieder ein Schlag, doch anders als sonst wurde sie wütend. „Du bist es doch, der runhurt und mich auch noch erpresst, was für nen scheiß Beweggrund hab ich, dich zu bescheißen."

Als er erneut ausholte, hielt Ginny ihre Hände vors Gesicht, doch Harry ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Kommt nie wieder vor, es gibt keine anderen mehr. Tut mir leid."

Es klang reumütig wie immer und Ginny fragte sich ob es auch jedes mal sein Ernst war, oder ob er das nur spielte.

„Mein Gott schreit iht hier so rum."

Ron war aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen, wo er gerade sein Nachmittagsschläfchen gehalten hatte und sah die beiden verwundert an.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten."

„Ja, ist aber schon erledigt." antwortete Harry ruhig

Unsicher sah Ron zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Sicher?"

„Ja, alles okay. Sorry fürs wecken." lächelte Ginny nun ihren Bruder an.

„Neville!"

Er drehte sich um. Er war gerade auf dem Weg vom Gewächshaus zum Abendessen als Harry plötzlich hinter ihm stand.

„Harry?Was gibt's?"

Nichts ich komme gerade von Hagrid und hab dich gesehen.

Als sie ein Stück gegangen waren fing Harry dann doch an.

„Du verstehst dich gut mit Ginny, oder?"

„Klar, weißt du doch." stellte Neville verwundert fest.

Harry blieb stehen, hielt ihn am Arm und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ist da sonst noch was?"

Neville sah ihn ähnlich verwirrt an, wie schon Ginny.

„Wir sind Freunde, Harry. So wie du und Hermine."

Harry nickte während seine Augen sich noch immer in Nevills bohrten.

„Sie ist mir das wichtigste auf der Welt. Ich will das sich nichts und niemand dazwischen stellt. Niemals!"

Auch Neville nickte nun. Harrys Ton und seine Stimme waren swltsam. Noch immer unverkennbar Harrys, aber doch seltsam Angst einflößend. Von jetzt auf gleich war Harry wieder der Alte.

„Los komm. Es gibt gleich Essen."

Völlig durcheinander ging Neville mit Harry zum Schloss. Die Sache wurde immer seltsamer. Er hatte schon gedacht mit Ginny wäre komisch, aber Harry... Er war umso froher nichts von der Sache mit Ginny und Malfoy erwähnt zu haben.


	12. Chapter 11 – Nachhilfe?

Chapter 11 – Nachhilfe?

Fast eine Woche war nun vergangen, seit dem Morgen an dem Ginny und Draco sich nach nur einer Nacht wieder hatten trennen müssen. Sie gingen sich aus dem Weg, beachteten sich nicht, bemüht, nicht mal während der Essenszeiten auch nur zum anderen zu blinzeln.

Ginny ging genervt hinunter in die Kerker. -Nachsitzen, schlampige Hausaufgabe, Leistungen nicht mehr auf UTZ- Niveau von wegen. Was will er denn von mir? Bestimmt über Potter reden. ...da hast du`s, ich habs dir ja gleich gesagt, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören...- Genau darum hatte sie Severus nichts gesagt gehabt. Klar vertrauen konnte sie ihm, immer, das wusste sie, aber weder konnte er ihr helfen noch wollte sie sein `Ich- habs- dir- ja- gesagt- bla bla` anhören. Sie kam um die Ecke, als ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machte.

Draco lehnte an der Wand neben Snapes Büro. Angeblich wollte dieser mit ihm über eine Schulsprecherangelegenheit reden, sicherlich. Es ging garantiert um den Ort am Wald... -Klasse, geqälte Seelen- genau das hatte ihm noch gefehlt, dass Severus auf seiner `geqälten Seele` rumreiten konnte. -Und jetzt, jetzt ist sie es erst Recht. Wenigstens einen Moment war ich glücklich. Einen Moment den Severus mir überhaupt erst kaputt gemacht hat.- Egal, er würde sich hinsetzen, sich brav sein Gelaber anhören und brav ja und Amen sagen. Plötzlich musste er sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen keinen Freudenschrei auszustoßen.

Vereinzelte Slytherischüler liefen durch die Gänge, also hieß es hart bleiben. So verhalten wie es erwartet wurde.

„Weasley, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?" Fragte Draco spöttisch

Ginnys Antwort war eine Mischung aus Spott und Gleichgültigkeit „Was auch immer ich angestellt habe, wird deinen Mist nicht überboten haben, wenn Snape DICH dafür nachsitzen lässt."

Da ging auch schon die Tür auf „Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley." Snapes Stimme klang kat und genervt wie immer und die beiden traten wortlos ein. Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war grinsten sie ihren Lehrer dankbar an. Fast hatten sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, noch vor ein paar Minuten sauer gewesen zu sein.

Severus allerdings blieb ernst. „Setzt euch."

Synchron seufzend setzten sie sich.

„Nun Ginerva," er benutzte als einziger immer ihren richtigen Vornamen „mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine Leistungen in meinem Unterricht in diesem Schuljahr ziemliche Schwankungen bekommen haben. Zwar sollte es mir egal sein, wenn eine Gryffindor am Ende noch durch die Prüfung fällt, allerdings möchte ich es hinterher nicht zur Last gelegt bekommen, ich hätte sie auf Grund ihres Hauses benachteiligt."

Ginny sah den Mann vor sich verwirrt an. Sie war wirklich hier wegen ihren schulischen Leistungen? Und so nebenbei, gut sie war vielleicht nicht mehr so gut wie die letzten Jahre, aber erstens betraf das alle Fächer gleichermaßen und zweitens war sie doch nicht so sehr abgerutscht, dass sie durch die Prüfungen fallen würde.

„Aha und was soll das jetzt heißen?" fragte sie also.

Snape verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. „das heißt, dass ich meiner Pflicht nachkomme und dich einem Nachhilfelehrer zuteile, oder was meinst du warum Draco hier ist?"

„Ich soll Ginny Nachhilfe geben?" fragte nun Draco verdattert.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte die zwei eigentlich für intelligent gehalten. Da gab er ihnen einen glaubwürdigen Grund sich problemlos sehen zu können und die zwei schnallten es nicht. Ginnys Problem bestand nicht darin, dass sie mit dem Stoff nicht mitkam, sie brauchte einfach nur ein paar glückliche Gedanken und Momente.

„Du sollst zusehen, dass ihre Leistungen sich verbessern. Wie du das anstellst ist deine Sache."

„Natürlich, Professor." grinste Draco nur.

„Ich bin nebenan und hab noch zu arbeiten. Also in Merlins Namen, benehmt euch." sagte Severus bevor er in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten, neben seinem Büro ging.

Er fragte sich sowieso ein wenig warum er das tat. Er war nicht unbedingt die Freundlichkeit in Person, aber die beiden waren ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Für Draco fühlte er sich sowieso verantwortlich und für Ginny mittlerweile auch. Das alles würde die Probleme der beiden nicht lösen, aber doch ein wenig erträglicher machen. Die beiden taten sich gegenseitig gut, gaben sich Halt und er hatte das Bedürfnis das zu fördern. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd setzt er sich an die Korrektur der Aufsätze von der verten Klasse.

Sobald sie allein waren, zog Draco Ginny in seine Arme und drückte sie so fest an sich, wie er nur konnte.

„Draco, ich krieg keine Luft mehr." beschwerte sich Ginny lachend.

„Soll ich dich loslassen?" fragte Draco gespielt enttäuster Stimme.

„Nein du Spinner, aber lass mich am leben!"

Draco ließ nun doch etwas lockerer um sie anzusehen.

„Schön dich zu sehen."

„Ja, find ich auch!"

Ginny lächelte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy dazu fähig wäre in so einem liebevollen Ton zu reden. Sie hatte ihn immer nur für so gemein, fies und niederträchtig gehalten, dabei war er in Wirklichkeit so lieb und gefühlvoll. Harry dagegen... Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihr Blick nachdenklich.

Draco sah sie nun besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ginny seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Ja. Ich fühl mich nur gerade wie in einer verkehrten Welt. Ich hab dich immer für so schlecht gehalten und Harry für so toll. Ich hab einfach ne scheiß Menschenkenntnis."

Für einen Moment durchstrümte ihn ein Glücksgefühl als sich wieder ganz nah an ihn schmiegte, doch dann fuhr er innerlich zusammen und drücke sie wieder ein Stück von sich um ihr erneut in die Augen zu sehen. „Hat er dir wieder irgend etwas getan?"

Ginny wurde ganz warm als er sie so erschrocken ansah und sie musste einfach lächeln. Dass ausgerechnet sie dazu in der Lage war ihn zu solchen Emotionen zu bringen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Es geht mir gut. Momentan sogar sehr gut." Darüber, dass tatsächlich wieder etwas vorgefallen war sagte sie lieber nichts. Sie kam damit schon zurecht und wollte Draco keine Sorgen machen.

Sie machten es sich auf einer couch die im Büro stand gemütlich und redeten was in den letzten Tagen so passiert war. Ginny hatte ihre Beine über die Armlehne gehangen und lag mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Schoß.

„Weißt du eigentlich dass wir doof sind?" fragte Draco und erzählte Ginny, dass ihm eingefallen war, dass man sie am Wald oder auch im Raum der Wünsche gar nicht erwischen konnte.

Ginny kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Natürlich hatte sie soweit auch schon gedacht, nur gab es da noch ein anderes Problem. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie es erzählen sollte, bisher war es ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis gewesen. -Ach was solls. Warum sollte gerade ich noch Rücksicht auf Harrys Geheimnisse nehmen?-

Sie erzählte Draco von der Karte des Herumtreibers. Auch wenn er sie an den beiden Orten nicht sehen könnte, blieb das Risiko, dass er vielleicht sogar bloß zufällig sah, dass sie beide zum selben Ort gingen und verschwanden. Zudem war Harry sowieso schon misstrauisch und da sollte sie nicht so oft einfach verschwinden.

Draco war doch sehr verblüfft als er von der Karte hörte. Das erklärte doch so einiges. „Naja, wenigstens kann er nichts gegen die von Professor Snape höchst perönlich verordnete Nachhilfe sagen."

Ein wenig enttäuscht war er schon, hatte er doch gehofft sie doch wieder öfter zu sehen. -Naja, wenigstens ein zwei Mal die Woche, besser als gar nicht.-

Über ihre Nacht, was zwischen ihnen passiert war und beinahe passiert wäre redeten sie nicht.

Draco für seinen Teil wäre schon gerne mehr als nur ein Freund für Ginny, doch er wusste nicht wie sie darüber dachte und wollte keinesfalls zerstören was sie schon hatten. Zudem hatte er Angst, Ginny zu überfordern, wenn sie neben dem ganzen Spielchen was sie für Potter und alle anderen aufführen musste, noch eine geheime Beziehung zu ihm führen sollte.

Ginny dagegen war es egal, Harry zu betrügen. Sie hasste ihn und er zwang sie zu dieser Farce einer Beziehung. Warum sollte sie ihm treu sein? Allerdings sich nicht sicher ob sie Draco so viel bedeutete, dass er die ganzen anderen Mädchen für sie aufgeben wollte. Nur weil er fand, dass sie zu schade dazu war, einfach nur Sex zu haben, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er gleich eine Monogame zu ihr Beziehung wollte.

Zudem hatten beide noch das gleiche Problem. Sie waren sich nicht ganz klar darüber was ihre Gefühle für den anderen genau bedeuteten.

* * *

Wer sich jetzt fragt, warum Snape eine Couch im Büro hat, wenn seine Privaträume doch gleich nebenan sind- Keine Ahnung ich weiß es auch nicht.

Da ich es blöd fände, hätten die zwei die ganze Zeit auf unbequemen Stühlen sitzen müssen, hat er einfach eine da stehen.

Also wer es genau wissen will, muss ihn schon selbst fragen XD


End file.
